Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Origins
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: A side story telling what happened to certain characters before the events of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Legacy even took place. Post your Backstory today.
1. Chapter 1

**Zzzzzzzzz. Huh? Wha? Oh its you guys... Look I'm not in the mood to post another chapter. ...What? Do something? Well I am. I'm taking me a nap. ...Do something else? Like what? ...Hah! You guys have no idea. Tell you what, give me an hour and I'll think of something to do. ...Don't look at me like that, I swear I'll think of something. OKAY FINE! I'LL MAKE ANOTHER STORY! GET OFF MY BACK ALREADY! Geez...**

* * *

><p>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Origins<p>

Chapter 1 - Kizone's Backstory

* * *

><p>~Transition~<br>~Kizone's POV~

The wind blew amongst the night sky. The house in which Reona and Jun were living in had became so still and dark inside. I looked in my personal treasure bag and brought out my most precious belongings, a Grass Gem. You might be thinking "Why do you have a Grass Gem? I thought you were a Steel/Fighting Type." Well allow me to explain my reason for having such a strange item. I'll start from the beginning.

~Flashback~

As everyone knows, I am of the higher ranked members of the Federation of Exploration Teams. But before then, long before I had ever been in an Exploration Team, I was but a simple son of a family of Lucario. Nobody knew how or why, but when I was born, I was born a Silver Riolu. Both of my parents were normal Lucario, neither of them were shinies, so it became a mystery of how I became Silver.

Because of my unnatural coloration, I often picked on, being nothing more than a simple play thing to others. My parents were always there to comfort me, but it didn't help by much. One day, after sitting lonefully near a tree, I walked home to notice my parents weren't at their usual place, awaiting me on the porch. I wondered why that was and decided to investigate. I looked in the window and saw my parents sitting at the table with, to my horrors, a normal blue Riolu. I knew what had happened...my parents abandoned me; left me for another Riolu. For as long as I could remember at that time, I thought their love to me was true, but it became clear to me; they hated me, they hated how I turned out, how weak I was. Feeling crushed by such a shock, I fled, sadness in my heart.

In the center of a forest, far from where I used to live, I found a knife-shaped rock. My sadness was so much stronger than I was at that time; out of grief and sorrow, I picked up the knife. I decided that I should just be rid of the sorrow the only way I knew how. As I readied myself, I hestitantly and slowly pushed the rock toward my chest, ready to puncture theskin under my fur.

"STOP!" cried a femine voice.

I stopped immediately and turned to see a Bayleef. She had a flower on her head and wore a Grass Gem around her neck. She looked at me with a look of concern; she ran to me, making me flinch.

"Hey. What's with you? Are you trying to kill yourself?" the Bayleef asked.

I regained my composure and turned away from her. "What's it to you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Everything!" she shouted. "Please put down the rock."

"Why? There's nothing left for me to live for so what reason should I have to let me let go of this rock?" I asked.

"Because...I'll cry if you don't," the Bayleef said, tearing up.

I honestly didn't know what it was but for some reason, I did feel compelled to just let go of the rock. But I didn't. "Sorry, but your tears mean nothing to me," I said.

She grabbed me arm with her vine, making me turn to her. The way she looked at me made me feel bad about saying no to her. For some reason, my heart began to race as well. I didn't know why. Finally, I was convinced to drop the rock.

"Thanks. I was worried that you might actually commit suicide," the Bayleef said.

"Why are you talking to me? Aren't you going to laugh at me or throw rocks at my face like most have done?" I asked, somewhat angrily.

"Well...no. I think you actually look...special," the Bayleef said, blushing.

"...Special?" I asked, now blushing myself.

"Yeah," the Bayleef said. "My name is Gyoria. What's yours?"

"Mine? Um...Kizone."

"Kizone? That's a nice name," Gyoria complemented. "Come on. I know someone who would love to meet you."

She took my hand and pulled me deeper into the forest. We soon came to a clearing where only a vine-like curtain was visible.

"Mother! I have someone for you to meet!" Gyoria shouted at the vines.

The curtain opened up to reveal a snake Pokemon dressed royally as if a queen slithering out. She looked very intimidating, scaring me to no end.

"Oh? A silver Riolu? My that's quite undiscovered," the Pokemon said. I stepped back in fear. "Oh...Am I scaring you? My apologies; I cannot help if my species is scary."

"Kizone, Mother. Mother, Kizone," Gyoria quickly introduced us.

"Kizone. A lovely name for such a young Riolu such as yourself," Mother commented, smiling brightly.

"Um...thanks," I said, feeling less scared.

"Now. My full name is actually Mother Nature, but most Pokemon just call me Mother," Mother said.

"Heh. That's kinda funny," I said, beginning to laugh a bit.

"So what reason did my little Bayleef friend bring here for?" Mother asked.

"He was going to kill himself!" Gyoria shouted.

"Oh? Is that so?" Mother asked.

"Y-yes," I replied reluctantly.

"Why?"

"My parents replaced me with another Riolu; a blue Riolu," I said angrily, clenching my paws.

"Ah. I see," Mother said. "Well then... Welcome to your new home then."

"My...what?" I asked, confused.

"Your new home," Mother repeated.

"Mother runs her own daycare center where abandoned Pokemon come to live here until they feel comfy enough to leave to start their own lives over again. She started this since she was still a Snivy, according to her," Gyoria explained.

"Oh come now. All I did was build my own shelter and let few Pokemon live with me; it wasn't much," Mother modestly said. "Then again, my shelter did grow to be what it is now. I'm proud for it, I must say."

I felt concerned about my trust. What if she abandons me too? Can I even trust her?

"I can tell what you are thinking, Kizone. You are not the first nor the last to think that I am untrustworthy," Mother said, sounding serious. "Give me a chance to show what it means to have a mother. I assure you that your life will change forever."

_~3 months later~_

As Mother Nature said, my life did indeed change. She took care of me as if I were her only child and in return I helped her and others by providing whatever help I could. I also learned a lot from Gyoria. Turns out she was given the Grass Gem by her grandmother who passed away after an attack by those evil Cacturne tribe. She said that she must give the Gem to her one true love and her lover must keep the Gem until it gets passed on. I did find her tale touching; her grandmother was the only family she had. Gyoria even called me "lucky" to still have parents.

Anyway, me and Gyoria decided to become "Rescue Team Members" as it was called then so we could help Pokemon who are in trouble. We soon became "Team Flaura", a team consisting of only me and Gyoria. We worked our way up the ranks, continuing to make Mother proud. It was that day, as a Gold Ranked team, that we made a huge error.

After getting preparations done, Gyoria and I recieved our mission: "Capture the Villanous Trio". We had to search for a group consisting of a Scyther, a Parasect, and a Vespiquen. They all had a hideout in mountainous Great Canyon. We wasted no time to head there.

_~Transition~_

"Oh boy. Our first mission as a Gold Ranked Team," Gyoria said, shivers going down her spine.

"Easy, my grassy friend. We have to keep our chins high if we are to succeed," I said with confidence, though even I was nervous.

"You're right!" Gyoria shouted loudly, forcing me to have to close her lip.

After letting go, I led the charge into the Great Canyon. It was easy to get passed the area since we were so much stronger; of course, the worst was yet to come. We soon came to a house that looked very...old and unused, perfect for a hideout.

"Yo, Kizone, do you think you can see them?" Gyoria asked.

"Hey, just because my aura powers are underdeveloped doesn't mean I don't know how to sense others aura," I smartmouthed. "Got them. Their inside."

"Right where I want them," Gyoria said. "Razor Leaf!"

Her Razor Leaf slashed down most of the house, revealing the trio were deathly surprised.

"How did she knock down all those sticks?" the Scyther asked.

"Uh. Duh, its an old house," the Parasect smartmouthed.

"Grr. Shut up you two and get rid of them!" the Vespiquen shouted angrily.

"Yes ma'am!"

"You take the lunk heads and take the big boss," I suggested.

"Sounds good," Gyoria said without arguement.

I jumped over the Scyther and Parasect and ran toward the Vespiquen.

"Oh no you don't brat! Gust!"

Vespiquen flapped her wings swiftly to blow massive gusts at me, but I kept my guard up.

"Mega Kick!" I shouted, jumping over the gusts.

I kicked Vespiquen with force strong enough to break 26 concrete blocks. However, Vespiquen wasn't out yet.

"Sweet Scent!" Vespiquen shouted.

My mind was blown. Was she serious? Was she that serious? Did she just evolve? These questions popped in my head as she flew at with her claws out at front. I dodged quickly and quickly knocker her out with another Mega Kick. Scyther and Parasect joined her as well meaning Gyoria had as much of an easy time as I did.

"My that was too easy," Gyoria said, giggling.

"Yeah. I wonder why it was so easy," I said, thinking to myself.

"Heh," the Vespiquen said. "We'll never tell. Not to anyone. Our boss is coming and he'll destroy all of you."

"Yeah, says who?" I smartmouthed.

"Says this! Power Gem!"

Gems were shot of the hive on Vespiquen's body and hit Gyoria hard, forcing her off a cliff. I quickly grabbed her and tried to pull her up, but she weighed too much.

"Err. Come on!" I shouted, struggling to keep my balance.

I noticed why I was truly having a hardtime. The gems hit her back legs, making them bleed and inusable.

"Gyoria! You've got to hold on!"

She shook her head and smiled at me. "Kizone...I don't think I'll be able to make it," she said.

"What?" I asked in confusion. "No! You've got to! I won't let you go! Not ever!"

"I know you won't..." Gyoria said, beginning to tear up. "Kizone, when we first met, I felt a strange feeling overwhelm me... I didn't know what it was, but it made feel that you could be trusted. Those feelings, those very feelings, was love."

"Love?" I asked. "Is this really the time to be talking about that!"

"Kizone forget it! I can't make it, but you can!" Gyoria shouted at me. "My only regret is not ever knowing if you felt the same about me."

"Gyoria... I thought it was pretty clear that I was in love with you," I admitted. She looked at with a shocked expression. "Its the whole reason why I let you and only you be a Rescue Team Member with me. Please. I just don't you to die."

Tears began to fill my eyes, never ending waterfalls of them dripping down my face.

"Kizone..." Gyoria said softly. She grabbed her Grass Gem with her vines and threw it passed me and onto land. "...I'm sorry...my love..."

She slapped my wrist, forcing me to let go and to watch as my one and only friend plummet into the never ending darkness. I cried loudly as my tears fell into the trench. She was gone. Gyoria, my first and only friend was gone. I looked behind me to see the Grass Gem in plain view. I picked it and clenched it hard next my heart.

"Gyoria...I will always love you..." I said softly.

I looked upon to get a glimpse of that blasted trio trying to escape. My sadness soon turned to rage; my blood was boiling and my aura level increased to what people considered to be extremely dangerous. I quickly caught up to the trio with hardly any effort.

"Hey look, the kid's back," Parasect taunted.

"Yeah and he's with his friend. How pitiful," Scyther laughed along with the rest of their group.

Memories of my time before I met her began to flood my head. How I was treated. How I came to be. And why I decided to live my life instead of die. These thoughts raced through my head until...

I jumped into the air and began floating, my aura glowing with unstability. A massive charge of energy formed in my paws, ready to be released.

"Aura...STORM!" I shouted as I shot the beam straight at the trio.

Everything blacked out after I shot the beam, but all I could hear were noises of cries of mercy and an explosion. When I came to, I found myself in an extremely large crater which filled most of Great Canyon. It didn't take me long to figure out what happened.

_~Transition~  
>~Present Day~<em>

And that's why I carry this Grass Gem; its my reminder of why I am a solo Explorer, why I help those in need. And most importantly, what Gyoria did for me. My heart still weeps for her, but I know there is no way to undo history. What's done is done...and all I can say now is...

"Goodnight, Gyoria. And sleep in peace," I said before drifting off into my own deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There I made you a story. Now be quiet. ...What? ...You want me to make a chapter involving your characters' backstories? ...huh. That can actually work. Okay. This can actually work! Okay, here is I need from you then.<strong>

**Name: (Has to be a Pokemon OC who is already introduced)**

**Species: (What they were in their backstory)**

**Moveset: (What the character had BEFORE the PMD: Trilogy saga)**

**Backstory: (Tell important events that took place a certain amount of time prior to the saga and that explains how your character became who he/she is today)**

**Remember, if this story is to continue I must have backstory info. Rating may be determined on certain conditions within those backstories, though remember it must be Rated K - T, no Rated M stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Origins

Chapter 2 - Posia's Backstory

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Posia's POV~_

"Way no!" I shouted at Kizone.

Tonight was the night before the war against Kramzak started. Kizone was asking me to join the fight which I continuously decline.

"Why not, Posia?" he asked.

"(Because Kizone... I never want to go through a war again. Not after what I saw)," I said, holding my shoulders tightly.

"Again? You're an old war veteran?" Kizone asked.

"(Not a war veteran...a coward...)" I said, softly, tears building up in my eyes.

_~Transition~  
>~9 years ago~<em>

Back in my old country, my family and village was just so simple. We were but farming Pokemon who worked to gain food and water, not that any of that stuff was scarce. It was the day that my little sister, Usrea, was finally born.

After sparring with my dad, we went home to find mom holding a baby Mienfoo in her palms.

"Who's that mom?" I asked.

"This...is your little sister, Usrea," Mom said with a smile.

Her nose twitched with the baby's making her laugh. I was a bit annoyed to find a second child in the house, but I also felt as if I would love her forever.

"May I hold her, mom?" I asked politely.

"Only if you don't drop her," Mom said.

She gave me the little Mienfoo. She was so cute in my arms. I guess because I was a Mienshao, my little sister couldn't tell much difference between me or mom. My trane of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door and a call to my name.

"Posia! Come on! Its time we went to the Rainbow Plains!" a voice outside shouted.

"Oh! I gotta go, mom," I said.

"Okay, honey. Just get home before supper," Mom said, taking back the baby.

"Okay. See ya," I said, running out the door... "OW!" ...and getting my long fur stuck in the door.

A moment had passed and I was hanging around my friends, Jingle the Jigglypuff and Uta the Lilligant.

"So guess what?" I began the conversation. "I have a new baby sister!"

My friends squealed in excitement at my news.

"Congratulations, Posia! What's the new baby girl's name?" Uta asked, still very giddy.

"Usrea, after my mom's mother," I replied.

"Kinda like how your name is after your dad's mother, Arceus may she rest in peace," Jingle said, giving me smirk.

"Shut up!" I shouted at the Jigglypuff.

Near the plaza of our cozy town, we spotted a small group of unnative Pokemon, a shiny Tentacruel, a Banette, and a Toxicroak. For some reason, even though the group wasn't doing anything, a huge shiver went down my spine, as if those three were up to no good.

"HEY, POSIA!" Jingle shouted into my ear.

Out of anger, I punched the air out of Jingle, deflating her until she was as flat as paper.

"Wow. Uncalled for," Uta said. "Anyway, what are you staring at?"

"Those three over there," I pointed. "Who are they?"

"Don't know. They just suddenly showed up all of sudden, but as we are we can't throw them out," Uta explained.

Jingle refilled her air and rejoined the conversation. "They do look creepy, don't they?" she asked.

"Yeah. Totally," I replied.

We hid behind a building to view the trio at a safe distance. A ball rolled to the Tentacruel, followed by a little Mawile. Judging by her size and the fact that her second jaw had very few teeth, she was still very young. When the ball was caught by the Mawile, the massive Tentacruel simply looked down at her. At first it seemed like a harmless stare, but that was until...

Before a large audience of Pokemon, the Tentacruel stabbed his tentacle throw the Mawile's chest and killed her. Everyone who saw this got extremely angry at this sudden attack. Without warning, the entire began a mass murder spree on the people of the village.

_~3 hours later~_

My parents took me and Usrea across the forest, running from the village that got attacked by that trio. However, we could tell they were following; we heard multiple of screams around us, as if they were killed in a hurry. It wasn't long until we were finally caught.

"Herherher," the Toxicroak chuckled. "Going somewhere?"

"Move aside, vile beast," my dad demanded.

"Not a chance," the Toxicroak said.

Soon, the Banette and Tentacruel caught up as well. I hid behind mom, too scared to fight. Mom saw this and drew out a sword. Normally, we Mienshao were not in to using weapons, but in this case, it was necessary.

Both mom and dad stood in battle position, ready to fight. I held Usrea close to me, keeping her calm.

"Who are you three?" Mom asked, glaring at the Teantacruel.

"We are Team Cruel, and we will soon become gods of this world," the Tentacruel replied.

Dad lunged at the Toxicroak, readying a Drain Punch but was struck down in a flash, cut dead in half. Blood splattered on me, scaring me into paralysis.

"Maria. Toxic. Leave the rest to me. Go and kill any other survivors," the Tentacruel ordered.

"Yes, sir," the two said in unison before disappearing into the trees.

Once the two left, it was a stare down between the Tentacruel and mom. Mom was a very good swordsman and had a black belt in hand-to-hand combat. I could only hope that that was enough to help mom win.

Mom made the first move and attempted to slash the Tentacruel in the middle. However, her attempt failed as she was stabbed through the chest by a tentacle. She dropped her sword and, like dad, her blood splattered on me. I began to shiver greatly, unable to move. The monstrous tyrant moved closer to me. Before I knew it, I was smacked hard by a tentacle, thrown to a tree.

_...Mom...? ...Dad...? Mom! Dad!_

I began to hear crying. A familiar crying which snapped me out of my trance. I shook off my daze to see the Tentacruel holding my little sister by her leg. She was struggling so frantically and crying so harshly that it woke me up into reality.

I picked up my mom's sword and ran at the Tentacruel, quickly slashing the tentacle he held my sister in off.

"GAAAAH! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the Tentacruel shouted in rage as blood poured out of the opening.

I quickly caught my sister and hurried away from the monster. Everything that I saw that day... Everyone who died... It all stuck with me til this day.

_~Transition~  
>~Present Day~<em>

"(And that's why I won't join you, Kizone)," I finished, tears dropping off my face.

"...I see. I'm very sorry, Posia," Kizone said, giving an honest expression.

"(I'm very thankful that Usrea doesn't remember that day, but I swore that no matter what we would never be involved in a massive bloodshed like that one ever again)," I stated, clenching a fist.

Kizone placed a paw on my shoulder. He then embraced me in a comforting hug. Of all the people I've met in my life, I was lucky to have met Kizone and Team Element. *sniff*


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Origins

Chapter 3 - A History not so Forgotten

* * *

><p><em>~Tranisition~<br>~several years ago~  
>~Sala's POV~<em>

_Okay, Sala. This is your first day on the job... Do not screw this up or Lord Kramzak will punish you..._

Today was the day I became an official soldier within Kramzak's army. After the Cacturne Tribe was defeated and killed, my sister and I became soldiers of his army. Fala, my very obnoxious sister, managed to gain credit for something SHE DIDN'T EVEN DO, and became a higher rank than I was currently.

The halls were quiet other than that 5000 year old Golurk stomping throughout the castle. Talk about dedicated to his work, the guy patrols the halls 24/7. Anyway, as I made my way toward the mess hall, a few Pokemon stopped me by grabbling my horn.

"Hey! That's a sensitive spot!" I shouted, turning to the group.

The group of Pokemon consisted of a Houndoom, a Slaking, and a Rhydon; all bigger than me and glared at me.

"Hey, newbie, this is OUR mess hall," the Houndoom growled.

"Ya. Your food is right here," the Rhydon said, placing a rock in front of me.

"It was complements of...*yawn*...Fala," Slaking said.

"No way! I can't eat this!" I shouted in protest.

"Then get the fuck out of our way!" the Rhydon shouted, bashing me out from in front of the mess hall.

I flew to a wall, and felt a huge headache after I landed. I looked over at the mess hall doors to see that they locked me out. I struggled to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I sat down on the wall beside the door and began to add to my own despair by eating the rock. It was nasty. Someone floated by me as I nudged on the rock.

"Hey. Don't eat that," the stranger said to me.

The stranger was a Mismagius and he offered me a freshly picked apple.

"In case you're wondering, I tend to eat a fresh meal instead of the grub in he mess hall," the Mismagius gagged. "This is from a nearby oasis which I sneak to during lunch periods."

I grabbed the apple and felt the slick smooth skin of it. The redness it produced, the smell, but its taste... I took a big bite out of it and...

"DELICIOUS!" I shouted in such happiness. I quickly at the apple leaving only the casual remains. "Burp... Excuse me. Thanks, sir."

"No problem. The name's Duro," the Mismagius said, smiling brightly. "What's your's?"

"Um... Sala," I replied shyly.

"...Any relation to that Gardevoir? Umm... Fala, I think her name was?" Duro asked.

"Yes. She's my older bitchy sister," I said, clenching a fist.

"Yeah. She tried seducing me into giving her a raise, but I gave her a job... cleaning the drains in the stalls," Duro laughed.

I giggled at his cruel joke. When I calmed down I began to blush a bit.

"So who locked you out?" he asked.

"A Houndoom, a Slaking, and a Rhydon," I replied.

"Oh, those three. Ugh. Don't worry, I'll give them a very clean 'job'," Duro said with a mean grin.

I kinda liked the sound of that. Perhaps he meant a proper punishment. Later that day, I met up with him again outside the castle at night having a smoke. I didn't want to get near, but I needed to thank him in someway.

"Oh hey, Sala," Duro said, noticing me.

"Hey. Um... I'm just curious, are you a new soldier too?" I asked, not exactly thinking.

"Nah. I'm Kramzak's general," Duro replied. He took a quick breath on his smoke and exhaled the fumes. "So how and why did you become a soldier, Sala?"

"Fala and I got captured by those walking cacti but didn't get to become gladiators because of Kramzak's rebellion," I explained. "Fala decided to get some credit for the victory but in truth, she was just being a coward."

"Ah. And here you are in the bottom of the ranks, while your sister is nearing the top. Sucks," Duro said. After one final inhale and exhale of his smoke, he flicked what remained of it on to the deserty sand. "Hey. Would you like to come with me to my private oasis?"

I looked at Duro for a moment before nodding at his offer. He floated ahead of me unti we reached the oasis.

_~Transition~_

I looked in awe at all the different trees and the fruit that grew on them. I began to dance around the trees, somewhat embarrassing myself in front of Duro.

"Heads up!" Duro shouted.

An peeled banana hit me from the back, placing a stain me. I looked over at a bush to see a chuckling Duro hiding.

"Oh I see..." I smiled mischeavously. "FOOD FIGHT!"

A major food war broke loose. We sent all kinds of fruit in the air. Watermelons, bananas, apples, oranges. Anything we could grab, we threw.

_~an hour later~_

After our little (or rather moderately big) food fight ended, Duro took me to a place where we could wash up at. It was a beautiful waterfall that was founded by him by accident when he was patrolling the area one day.

"Ladies first," Duro said politely.

I gave the same mischeavous smile I made before the food fight started. I quickly grabbed him and dragged him in the water with me. After swimming about for a bit and resurfacing for air, we quietly stared at each other, eye-to-eye, not all turning away. After a bit, we came closer to embrace a blissful kiss.

...What happened the rest of the night? Use your imagination.

_~1 month later~_

After that fateful night, Duro and I spent a lot of our time together, never once leaving each others' sights. During that month, we found out that I became pregnant, to my sister dismay (and jealousy). Kramzak, upon hearing the news, decided to put aside his usual cruel ways and give me special treatment until the baby was born. I spend most of my days studying on how to become a great strategists and practicing my psychic abilities. That is until today...

I was sitting in the treatment center where my baby was ready to come out. The pain was excruciating, but the whole time I was in pain, Duro was holding my hand, comforting me. The Doctor tried everything possible to make the operation as painless as possible, failing obviously.

"Madam..." the doctor called. The pain was finally subsided and we were in suspence until...we heard the cry of a newborn child. "Congratulations, its a baby female Ralts."

The doctor wrapped her up in a towel and gave her to me to hold. "She's so cute," I said, tearing up, not from the leftover pain but from happiness.

"Gotta name for her, honey?" Duro asked, smiling proudly at me.

"Yeah. Kala. The name of my mother before she passed away," I suggested.

"Alright. Kala it is," Duro agreed.

He picked up his daughter and began to play with her, making her laugh so much.

_~weeks later~_

The days passed by normally after Kala's birth. Duro and I took turns looking after our daughter and continuing our duties as soldiers. During the days that passed, my sister Fala finally got what she deserved after she became Kramzak's right hand; a mace to the crushed skull. In her place, I was elected second-in-command which I proudly accepted.

Today though we had a meeting with a Pokemon who was a representive of the Federation of Exploration Teams, a famous organization that had a proud record of keeping the world safe. Duro was leading him up to the throne room to meet with Lord Kramzak himself. The doors opened up to reveal a cloaked, Silver Lucario wearing a straw hat on his head, though his ears were poking out of the top.

"Greetings, Lord Kramzak," the Lucario said politely, bowing to him.

"You are the representive of the FET?" Kramzak asked. "Very well. What business do you need here?"

"Allow me to introduce myself first. I am Kizone, one of the higher ranked solo Exploration Teams," the Lucario began. "I have come to offer something that you and your people might agree to. Peace."

"Peace?" Kramzak asked, cocking a brow up.

I was asking the same exact question and most likely Duro was to.

"Yes. Peace. Peace is a way in which we Pokemon of the other country have been living in for many years now. We wish to spread this peace to this location in high hopes that we may bring food and water to these barring wastelands," Kizone offered. "Also we could also teach those young ones to learn on how to defend themselves with our Training Schools. This is known as a 'New Beginning'."

Me and Duro thought it was a grand idea. With peace, we may be able to raise our child to be even healthier and more caring toward others. But Kramzak simply slammed his mace on his throne and growled angrily.

"Who do you think we are? WEAKLINGS!" Kramzak shouted. "This bullshit of charity is nothing more than that! I don't accept this in my land!" We looked at our king with shocked expressions on our faces. "GUARDS!" Drapion soldiers walked in and surrounded Kizone. "KILL HIM!"

The Drapion shot Hyper Beams and other strong attacks at Kizone. However, he managed to dodge those attacks by leaping in the air. With a single slam of his fist to the ground, a wave of aura spawned, completely immobilizing the Drapion. It also weakened the floor below him.

"Next stop, Floor 1," Kizone said as he tipped his straw hat.

He fell through the floor, completely upsetting Kramzak to no end. We assumed that he managed to escape as the guards who chased after him came back empty-handed. Out of sheer anger, Kramzak proclaimed war against the other country, which frightened Duro and I greatly. Duro floated to the front of Kramzak to try to reason with him.

"Lord Kramzak! Please reconsider!" Duro shouted at him.

"WHAT!" Kramzak shouted in both anger and confusion.

"Maybe this peace wouldn't be such a bad idea, I mea-"

"SILENCE!" Kramzak cut him off. "Are trying to say that you will not fight with me!"

"...No. I'm not. I'm not going into a war, not with my daughter involved," Duro said, floating to Kramzak's face.

"... You and I used to comrades during the Great Gladiator Rebellion and I allowed you a chance at a better life, and this is the thanks I get," Kramzak said, sounding a bit sad. "Very well. You leave me no choice, old friend. You are hereby banished from these lands and are to never return! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"I do," Duro said.

I was shocked by what just occurred. I honestly didn't know what to think. I soon met up with him outside the castle, with my child in hand.

"Sala. Are you coming with me?" Duro asked me.

"...No. I'm staying by Kramzak's side," I said, recieving a shocked expression from my lover.

"What? Why?" Duro asked, raising his voice.

"I'm sorry, Duro. I just... I just..." I tried to explain my reasons, but the words didn't come to mind. I held out my...our child to him. "Here. You take care of her. She... She needs her father more than a casualty of war...like me."

"Sala..." Duro said as he accepted the baby Ralts.

"...Duro...Goodbye," I said as I quickly turned away and ran back to the castle, tears flying off my eyes as I ran.

And since then, I haven't seen him or even heard from him. During my time as Kramzak's continuing second-in-command, I began to recruit soldiers to help in the fight against the other country. During that time, we soon met a strange philosophicle Tentacruel named Cruel who offered his help for nothing return. I had my suspicions about him... And I was right to.

_~Present Day~_

Today, I still regret what I did during that time serving Lord Kramzak. When my lover sacrificed himself for me... I never once got the chance to say that I loved him before he died. The next time I see Team Cruel, I'll make sure they have the worst possible death. So says I, Sala.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Origins

Chapter 4 - Reona's Story

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Reona's POV~_

The sounds of birds chirping, cars driving by, and the usual city sounds of Castelia always made me want to stay asleep until the morning had passed. That is until my friend and partner shows up to wake me by drowning me in his drool.

"Hey! Zoro! Stop! That tickles!" I laughed as my Zoroark licked me awake. I pushed him off me before he could lick me anymore. "Zoro. What have I told you about licking me?"

"[Meh. Not to unless its an emergency,]" Zoro said in his usual Pokespeech.

"So what's the emergency?" I asked.

"[Nothing, really. I just wanted you to wake up,]" Zoro said honestly. I gave him a blank look and went back to bed. "[HEY! Okay. You asked for it!]"

Now I suppose you're wondering, how the heck can I, a simple human girl, understand Pokemon. Personally, I don't know at all myself. After my adventures in the Pokemon World ended a year ago, I suddenly got this strange ability to understand Pokemon speech. At first it was a major shock, but soon it proved to be an amazing ability; it helps me bond closer to my Zoroark.

As for who I am, well, it should be obvious. No? Are you sure you don't know? I'm Reona, of course! I'm now 18 years old, finally out of high school and making plans to going to college. After my graduation, I moved from my home in Nimbasa City to here in Castelia City. Sure, living in a small apartment wasn't as comfy as living in a house, but it sure beats living on the streets. Also I should mention that I'm a Pokemon Trainer...though my only Pokemon is my Zoroark, Zoro.

Speaking of Zoro, he kept using every possible attempt to wake me up. He even used my one weakness, tickling me.

"Oh not again! Zoro! Okay! I give up! I'll wake up! Just stop tickling me!" I laughed as my Zoroark tickled me.

After finally waking up, I went to the mirror to fix my hair. I really looked a fright. While I was brushing my hair, Zoro took the liberty of fixing my bed. He's so sweet.

"Zoro. I had that strange dream again," I said.

"Not again. You've been having those dreams for at least a year now. Are you feeling okay?" Zoro asked, concerned about me.

"Yes. But I have a feeling that its some sort of message," I said, finishing up with my hair.

This dream I've been having now since I came back has been bugging me ever since then. In my dreams, I see a strange shadow of a Pokemon. It actually looked like a Lucario. This shadow is fighting a giant Pokemon that had ten tentacles, most likely a Tentacruel...but with a height of 50 feet... Anyway, the dream always ends with a blood shed of many other Pokemon. I can tell its a message, but what does it mean? And why am I being shown these horrific images?

Anyway, after getting dressed, me and Zoro raced to Nimbasa to go see if anyone wanted to battle. I'm not much of a fighter, but it does make my Zoroark happy when he battles and wins. But even if he doesn't win, he still remains happy to have at least tried.

_~Transition~_

In Nimbasa City, we looked around the area to try to find any trainers who wanted a battle. I kept asking people, but they had their things to do. It took about an hour but I soon came across a trainer who looked not so busy.

"Hey! Would you like to battle me?" I asked the trainer.

The trainer was a girl who wore a white Official Unova PKMN League cap and had her hair in a ponytail. She wore a white shirt with a black vest and blue shorts that went as high as her thighs. She was quite a looker, that's what I was thinking looking at this girl.

"Sure. I would love to," the girl said. "I'm Touko by the way."

"Reona, nice to meet ya," I said happily.

We decided to have our battle in the amusement park so no one would get in the way. Plus, the amusement park was more the battle portion of Nimbasa than the actual plaza.

"Ready?" Touko asked.

"Bring it!" I shouted, fire burning in my eyes.

"Go! Samurott!" Touko shouted, throwing out a Pokeball.

The light that came out of the Pokeball materialized into a big otter like Pokemon.

"Zoro, go get him!" I ordered.

Zoro ran into place and awaited further orders.

"Samurott! Shell Blade!" Touko ordered, taking the first move.

"Night Slash, Zoro!" I retaliated.

Zoro ran at his opponent, who drew a sword from the left shoulder shell, with glowing sharp claws. The two attacks clashed, neither moving an inch.

"Zoro! Shadow Ball!" I shouted.

Freeing up a claw, Zoro charged up a sphere made from Will-O-Wisps and shot it in point-blank range at Samurott. Though a bit dazed, Samurott roared.

"[Is that all you've got!]" the Samurott shouted.

"[Mistress! Got anything else?]" Zoro asked.

"Don't worry, we can take this guy out," I reassured. "Flamethrower!"

Zoro inhaled some air and exhaled a large stream of fire that hit its mark.

"Eh? Strange move for a Zoroark to use, but no matter," Touko said. "Samurott! Hydro Pump!"

Samurott doused out the Flamethrower using amazing amount of water, but she didn't anticipate my true plan. Once the water was gone, she noticed my Zoroark was gone.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Touko asked, looking around for Zoro

"[I do not know. He suddenly disappeared,]" Samurott said, looking around as well.

"Zoro! Now use Night Daze!" I shouted.

Both Touko and Samurott looked up to see my Zoroark coming from above with a glowing fist. Samurott moved out of the way, but the wave of darkenergy that is Night Daze managed to send him flying.

"Samurott!" Touko shouted. Samurott stood up, ready for more. "Okay. Swords Dance! The Shell Blade!"

Samurott redrew his sword and threw it up in the air, catching it as if a baton or something. Then Samurott, holding the sword's hilt with both claws, ran at Zoro.

"Zoro! Night Slash!" I ordered, hoping for the same result as last time.

Unfortunately, the result I was hoping for did not come. Zoro was overpowered this time and sent back harshly. I should have guessed the result; the ability Torrent powering up Water-type moves and Swords Dance to power physical moves, its a very good combo.

"Zoro. Are you okay?" I asked, very concerned for him.

"[Don't worry. I'll be okay,]" Zoro reassured, standing up.

"Okay," I said. "Shadow Ball!"

Zoro charged the sphere up and this time threw it at the Samurott. Samurott used his sword to block the attacks, but my actual plan was tomake another smoke screen. After dust filled the air around Samurott, Zoro this chance to attack. He grabbed the sword and tried to take it away from the protective Pokemon.

"Samurott! Hydro Cannon!" Touko shouted.

Samurott shot a massive stream of water, a lot bigger and stronger than the Hydro Pump, at Zoro in point-blank range, sending him flying into the air. Once he plummeted back to earth, Zoro was no longer able to fight.

"Zoro!" I shouted, running up to him.

I picked him up, which made him growl in pain.

"Oops. Maybe that was too much," Touko said, scratching her head. "Sorry."

Touko was sweet, despite her harsh decision in using an overly powerful move. She helped me take Zoro to the Nimbasa Pokemon Center where he was healed to full again.

"You okay, Zoro?" I asked him.

"100% better," Zoro said, smiling his usual grin.

"Sorry about that. I got a bit carried away," Touko said.

"Don't worry. We're used to it by now," I said, scratching my face.

"[You put up an interesting fight, Zoroark,]" Samurott said, extending a claw.

"[You too, Samurott,]" Zoro replied, shaking his hand.

After bidding Touko farewell, we decided that that was enough training for a bit. At least until tomorrow. So for the rest of the day, we explored Nimbasa City and the outskirts for a bit. Afterwards, we headed for home.

_~Transition~_

"What a day," I sighed as plopped on to the couch.

Zoro, being the last one in, closed the door and locked it. "[Mistress. Do you mind if we order take-out?]" he then asked.

"Great idea," I said. I reached for the phone and dialed the number for the Castelia Pizza Hut (**I couldn't really make anything up. Sue me.**). After a couple of rings, I finally got an aswer. "Hi, can I please have two large pizzas? ... Toppings? Um. Pepperoni."

After the order was placed, I grabbed my purse and checked what all money I had. 1400 Poke is what I had, which was enough to pay for both pizzas. After recieving the pizza, we dug in, stuffing our faces until we were full. After eating a fresh meal, we made our way into bed. Zoro curled up at the bottom of the bed while I relaxed at the top. Though, my mind was still going on about my dreams. What could it mean? And again why am I being shown these images?


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Origins

Chapter 5 - An Old Retired Rescuer

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Uhetrus' POV~_

I read the most recent article. Once again it spoke of Reona...

"Grrr. DAMN THAT TWERPISH FOX!" I shouted as I shot a Dark Pulse at a wall, destroying it.

"...Not again," my partner, Queya said. "Clean up on Ille 5!"

I sat back down, my face as red as a Tomato Berry. The article read "Reona saves the World! A True is born!". I hate that...that...that...BITCH!

"Calm down, Uhetrus. I know you're a bit upset for having lost to that little 'hero' but things will get better, baby," Queya said comfortingly.

"Gah!" I said, shooing her comforting words away. "It isn't going to matter. We lost our business, our home, and worse...our money. We are in the deepest red I have ever seen in my life. It might even be considered black. As black as my feathers."

"Yo boss!" a Murkrow called. "What's this?"

He held a Rescue Team badge, but it was covered in dust. "Huh? Isn't that..." Queya began to speak I got up.

I took the badge and got a closer look at it. "...Yep. Its our old reminder. When we were a Rescue Team thirty years ago," I said softly.

"You were in a Rescue Team, boss?" the same Murkrow asked.

"GET BACK TO WORK, SLACKER!" I shouted. But the Murkrow didn't even budge. "...Fine. Yes. I WAS in a Rescue Team...with Queya."

"Oh I remember those days well. How we raced to our destinations. How we were revered as a great Rescue Team. Even how we got into a couple of misshaps," Queya said, taking a trip down memory lane.

"Do you mind telling us, boss?" the Murkrow asked.

"...Ugh... You tell him, Queya. I'm going out for a drink," I said before walking out the door.

_~Queya's POV~_

That crow of a bird walked out the door and flew off into who-knows-where. "Huh. I see he hasn't changed a bit," I commented. "Very well. I'll tell ya. Me and Uhetrus were very much as he said, revered as a great Rescue Team. At those years, we weren't called an Exploration Team, no sir."

_~Flashback~  
>~30 years ago~<em>

Uhetrus and I were in the middle of a forest after recieving a mission. At this time, I was a Pidgeotto and Uhetrus was a Murkrow himself. Thinking about it now, he was quite cute.

"Here we are. Yucor Forest," I stated. "So who are we saving?"

"A Mister Solrock according to this," Uhetrus said, looking over the mission objective. "Come on. The sooner we get things done, the better."

"Oo la la!" I laughed before following Uhetrus into the forest.

Luckily we were both Flying Types so we breezed through the place as if wind to paper.

_~Transition~_

Upon our travels we stumbled upon a Wingull. He seemed to have been a traveling merchant as he had A LOT of stuff on him.

"Hey, you two!" the Wingull called us.

We took the time to see what was up with the sea bird.

"What do you want?" Uhetrus asked.

"A secret I tell you here and now," the Wingull whispered. "I have with me a treasure map. This treasure map will obviously lead to a valuable treasure. For you, a simple trade."

"...?" We looked at the Wingull with suspicious eyes before asking, "What do you what in exchange?"

"A simple 5 Oran Berries. That is my only offer; take it or leave it," the Wingull said.

I looked in my bag for Oran Berries; we had 9 in total. Uhetrus nodded and I gave the Wingull the exact price.

"Thank you~" the Wingull sang as he accepted the Oran Berries. "And here is you MAAAP!~" I was about to open it until I was stopped. "...not until you go home."

The Wingull flew off into...we didn't care honestly. We took heed his suggestion before heading in the direction we were originally walking.

_~Transition~_

We found and rescued the Solrock (recieving 600 Poke as a reward), and headed for home. Our home was a bird house with two nests; one for him, one for me.

"So today was good, right?" I asked as I stretched my wings.

"Yeah," Uhetrus lazily yawned. "So what does that map show?"

I completely forgot about the map. I dug in the bag and brought it out. After I unwrapped it, I scannedthe entire map, up and down.

"Hmmm... Well it does point somewhere," I stated, "but its somewhere we've never been to."

Uhetrus got up and walked to my side to see for himself. "Your right. But why should we care?" he asked.

"Well. Its a new place first off; it could very well be a place undiscovered," I said.

"If its 'undiscovered' then why is it on a map?" Uhetrus asked like an ass.

"...just saying... Anyway, this might lead us to something super huge. That Wingull said that this contained very valuable treasure...something even more rewarding than saving these weaklings every damn time," I said, making a good point.

"Maybe so, but what if the treasure was already taken?" Uhetrus asked.

"You should know that Pokemon don't take the WHOLE load of treasure. I'm sure there is still money there," I said.

"...Alright. We'll check it out," Uhetrus said finally. "But let's hope there is treasure."

I nodded and placed the map back in the bag. Afterwards, me and Uhetrus turned in deciding to get some Z's.

_~Transition~_

The next day, we arrived to the front of a cave that lead to what we hoped to be the treasure.

"Alright. Let's get a move on," Uhetrus said.

"Very well~" I sang happily.

We entered the cave and hoped for the best. The cave was weird in itself. Weird weather, weird Pokemon, even weirder items. But aside from that, it was a pretty straight forward place.

_~Transition~_

Midway down the cave, we stumbled upon a group of Pokemon.

"Hey, look!" one of them noticed us immediately.

The group consisted of a Sableye, a Doduo, and a Forretress.

"Unwanted guests," the Forretress said, glaring at us.

"Who are you three?" Uhetrus asked.

"We are a band of theives who has a better rep than those amatuers Team AWD. We're Team Gems," the Sableye said.

"We're after the treasure here. Are you the same?" the Doduo asked.

"Duh. Why else would we be here?" I asked, glaring at the trio.

"Heh. If you are after the treasure, then that makes us enemies," the Sableye said. "How about we put you two out of your misery here and now?"

"Go ahead and try, gem-eyes," Uhetrus taunted.

We both took to the air and did a skydive at the toughest looking Pokemon, Forretress.

"Air Cutter!" I shouted.

"Aerial Ace!" Uhetrus shouted.

Both of our attacks directly hit Forretress hard, but it wasn't enough to beat him.

"Rapid Spin!" the Forretress shouted.

He span at us harshly, tackling me. But it wasn't hard enough to knock me out of the air. I quickly retaliated with another Air Cutter. This was enough to knock him out.

"Fury Attack!" the Doduo shouted.

The twinheaded bird ran at us swiftly and pecked Uhetrus multiple times in a row.

"Fury Swipes!" the Sableye shouted.

He slashed at me the same way Doduo was pecking at Uhetrus. I quickly dodged a few hits and quickly used Roost.

"Back off bird brain!" Uhetrus shouted as he slashed his talons at the Doduo. "Pursuit!"

Uhetrus headbutted Doduo down to the ground and quickly kicked him in the... Ooh...nevermind. As for me, I used Air Cutter to knock out Sableye in a hurry.

After the fight was over, my and Uhetrus "high-winged" each other for our victory.

"Now let's keep moving," Uhetrus led.

We then passed the trio and headed deeper into the cavern.

_~Transition~_

At the end of the cave, we found neither height nor hair of any treasure.

"Gah!" Uhetrus squawked. "Nothing is here."

"Aww... I guess I WAS wrong..." I said, pouting a bit.

"Ugh...all that work...wasted..." Uhetrus said, kicking a rock at the wall on the other end. "Come on."

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!" a sudden roar surprised us.

From the ceiling...or sky...a giant figure landed. It was...A KYUREM!

"Wha! That's K-KYUREM!" Uhetrus shouted scared at the giant beast.

Kyurem roared once more, introducing us as his lunch. Kyurem are very well known to eat...other Pokemon.

It inhaled some air before releasing a huge blizzard at us.

"Brrr... That's cold..." I said as I froze in an instant.

Kyurem then jumped at us and smashed us with his gigantic tail. Left stunned, we were helpless against the beast. Its mouth watered as it came closer to us. I worked some nerve to use a last resort, our one Escape Orb. With it, we instantly escaped this creepy and deadly dungeon.

_~Transition~_

After escaping the dungeon, Uhetrus and I had our backs turned to each other, disappointment filling the air.

"I knew it was a bad idea..." Uhetrus said, breaking our long silence.

"...I know. And I'm sorry, Uhetrus," I said, holding my wing.

"No. I'm sorry. I was too weak to help either of us...and we almost died because of it," Uhetrus said, taking the blame. "...This is hard for me to say but...I'm leaving the Rescue Team business."

"Wha!" I squawked, quickly turning to the crow. "But...what about all of our progress?"

"...Listen. I was thinking about this pretty hard. This just proves that Rescuing is too dangerous...especially if we have to go back there," Uhetrus said, tipping his "hat".

"Uhetrus..." I said softly.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you...that's all, baby," Uhetrus admitted. "So I ask you...will you quit with me?"

"...I will," I said. "But this badge will serve...as our reminder."

We then brought each other close enough for a kiss. Our first official kiss ever.

_~Flashback End~_

"Uhetrus to this still regrets ever going to that dungeon. I don't blame him. But we are now wiser and stronger, but I still worry about him," I said to the astonished Murkrow.

_~Uhetrus' POV~_

"..."

I had been listening from outside the entire time. Those memories still do stick...like glue to paper. I tipped my hat and flew off for real this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhetrus and Queya are both copyright of me, Shadow Master Kizone<strong>

**All Pokemon species used belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.**


	6. Chapter 6

_It was...so cold... My breath...it had became so visible... Why?...Why was I in this...cold?_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Origins<p>

Chapter 6 - Cold

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Years ago~_  
><em>~Fubuki's POV~<em>

"Hey look! Its miss snow-cone!"

"AHHAHAHAHAHA! SNOW-CONE! SNOW-CONE!"

"Snow-cone" is what they called me. But my name was Fubuki. I...or, we, were orphans; I had no parents, and neither did they. Such jerkish Pokemon they were, all because of my cone-shaped hat. I had to wear my hat or else I would freeze.

"Children! Settle down!" shouted the care-taker. "A family is here to adopt someone."

The family was a couple of Nido Royals, Nidoqueen and Nidoking. I walked up to the couple, hoping they would take me. But I was pushed aside like the snow we walked on. Instead, they picked a young Nidoran(M) over me.

"I'm sorry, Fubuki. Perhaps another time," the care-taker said softly, rubbing my hat to comfort me.

The care-taker was a female Sneasel who ran the Orphanage under orders of the Fire Sage of that time (NOTE: It wasn't Ty). She was nice and I looked up to her, but even she couldn't help me find a family for me. Such a sad time it was for me.

The kids always looked forward to a family adopting them because they were "perfect". It was rare to find a Snorunt up for adoption because other Snorunt were actually taken care of by their families.

Just the thought of my own parents and how sick it was just to abandon me here makes me so angry that I threw a cup of cocoa at the wall one day and got into time out. Kids of course laughed at my misfortune.

But there was a plus side to my living here. It was the cocoa. Miss Sneasel always made a good cup of cocoa for me; perfect tempature, perfect taste, and sweet marshmallows floating on the top. I could only hope that one day I could make hot cocoa this good when I grew up.

Later that night, after supper, I looked out of the window, staring at the beautiful rainbow aurora. The aurora was said to have been made by a rare rainbow colored Lugia many ages ago. Though nobody has ever seen this Lugia before in their lives.

Anyway, after taking a few sips of my cocoa, the Orphanage bully, a Croconaw, came up to me and took my cocoa.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" I shouted, trying to grab my cocoa.

But it was useless. He was too big for me. "You don't deserve this, squirt. If you want MY hot cocoa, you going to have to pry it off my cold dead hands," the Croconaw taunted.

He then drank the cup empty in a short 4 seconds. After he was done, he threw the cup at me which bounced off my head. Out of sheer rage, I jumped at the beast and chomped on his head, making him flail about.

Miss Sneasel walked in on our fight and immediately broke us up. Croconaw was quick to pin the blame on me; I was then grounded from any playtime for the next 5 weeks. As I sat in the room alone the next morning, loads of families came and adopted the other Pokemon left and right.

Soon, I was left with no one.

_~A couple of years later~_

I woke up one morning to hear some banging. When I went to check it out, Miss Sneasel was well awake. She had a hammer and was putting up a sign that said "Closed".

"Miss Sneasel? What's going on?" I asked.

"...I'm sorry, dear. The Orphanage is closed," Miss Sneasel replied, not happy about the news.

"Wh-what? But...why?" I asked, running up to her.

"It was an order from the Sage of Fire himself. 'Close down the Orphanage.' is what the order said," Miss Sneasel said.

"But...But I'm still without a family," I said, beginning to cry. "Wait. Can't you adopt me?"

"No, honey. I'm not a legal parent. A legal parent must have been/still be a wife or husband. If they are not, they are not elligible to become a parent to an adopted child," Miss Sneasel explained. "I'm sorry, Fubuki."

I quickly clenched on to Miss Sneasel's leg, not wanting to let go. But she threw me in a pile of snow and ran into the snowy forest. She...abandoned me...just like my parents.

_~Many weeks later~_

And here I walked. In the blistering cold, my hat doing nothing at this point. The blizzard was so harsh, not even Beartic would survive it...but I was somehow.

It didn't take me long until I found someone, hurt and buried in the snow. When I ran up to the poor creature, revealing it to be a male Vileplume. And an Explorer no less. He struggled to face me with his frozen bloody face.

"P...Please...h...help...m...me..." the Vileplume said, barely audible.

I panicked at the sight. I tried to go get help, I was too late. The Vileplume had died already. I backed away some before seeing a gleam in his bag. I walked around to his bag and looked in it to see what gleamed. It was a diamond... a shiny, Crystal Diamond.

I looked at this diamond for what seemed like hours and got a sort of greedy idea. I stored this diamond in my hat and took his map too. With the map, I quickly ran toward town.

_~Transition~_

It took me a while but I made it to town, and surprisingly there was no blizzard here at all. I walked around the town bazaar in search of a shop that would reward me with a ton of money for this diamond.

"Diamonds! Diamonds for sale! Get your precious Diamonds here!" I heard one bazaar seller.

I walked up to this bazaar salesman, a Magmar, and asked, "Can I please sell here?"

"Sure, little lady. Whatcha sellin'?" the salesman asked back. I presented my diamond to him which he gave a really shocked expression. "Lady. Do you know what you have?"

"...not really," I said.

The salesman looked around suspiciously and immediately opened his cash register. "1,000,000 Poke. Will this be enough?" he asked.

My eyes gleamed at such beauty of money. This much for just a tiny piece of crystal? I would assume this was stealing. I nodded at him recieving a huge grin from him. He got a big bag and got exactly the amount he promised. I took the loot and wondered out of town.

Because I was still clueless as to what to do, I decided to just leave for a while. There was no reason a lone Snorunt like me to be around...at least not now. I still had a lot of rage since that day. No one steals my hot chocolate and gets away with it.

I stepped back into the never ending blizzard to hide and train, readying myself for the future ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Fubuki is copyright of Coli Chibi<strong>

**A Pokemon Species are copyright of Nintendo and Game Freak.**


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Origins

Chapter 7 - Hard and Frustrating

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Reona's POV~_

"SON OF AN UMBREON!" I shouted angrily, breaking a desk with tails.

Papers flew everywhere in my new home, making a mess. I recieved some very shocked expressions from Jun and Zoro, both of whom were living with me.

"5th desk this week, huh?" Zoro finally said.

"Big time," Jun said, still looking at me as I cleaned up the papers.

"Good thing Sally's not here or else she'd be frightened," Zoro stated with crossed arms.

"I can hear you two," I said, glaring at the two.

"What are you doing anyway that it has to cost FIVE desks?" Jun asked.

"WELL DUH! I'm preparing for possibly THE HARDEST DUNGEON IN THE COUNTRY!" I shouted dramatically. "Oh...and then there is an expected fight between me and Sage Eleca."

"...Oh," both Jun and Zoro said in unison.

"Anyway, Zoro is right. If our daughter Sally was here she would be terrified. I really don't want that," I admitted. "Which is why I let her stay with her friends, Usrea and Linda, until I came up with something..."

I pushed away the pieces of what-was-a-desk and brought out a new desk.

"So what's this incredibly hard dungeon that has you so riled up?" Zoro asked.

"They call it the 'Purity Forest'. Only one Pokemon is allowed to enter; no money; no items; and you are at your weakest at the start," I explained. "NOT ONE EXPLORER HAS EVER GOTTEN THROUGH THE ENTIRE DUNGEON BECAUSE OF HOW LONG IT IS, HOW CRUEL THE POKEMON ARE, AND HOW LITTLE FOOD THERE IS!"

"...Wow," Zoro commented. "Um. Okay. Jun and I will, um, go see, uh, Posia for a while."

"Okayhavefunbye," I said quickly, not really caring.

"...Bye?" Jun said before he and Zoro left.

_~Later that night (2:00 am)~_

It was already the next morning and I was yet to budge from my desk. When I heard the door open, I jumped. But my breathing softened when I saw Jun and Zoro (with a lamphat) come in; Jun holding a sleeping Sally (a Vulpix).

"Hehe. Man, Posia sure knows how to throw a party," Jun laughed softly, trying not to wake the sleepy Vulpix.

"Yeah, but..." Zoro noticed me before saying anything more. "Reona. How long have you sat there?"

"157 hours so far. No sleep; no time for sleep," I replied, still not budging.

"157 HOURS!" Zoro shouted, waking Sally up. "Oops..."

"Dang it, Zoro. It took me 15 minutes to get her to sleep," Jun complained as Sally cried rivers of tears.

I got off my desk for a moment and decided to help out. I may have been tired, but I knew how to put a baby to sleep at least. I took Sally out of Jun's paws and began rocking her gently, singing a little lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was young. Once she was asleep and in bed, I went back to my studying.

"So where were you guys?" I asked, startling the two.

I recieved no response...other than getting knocked out cold.

_~Some time later...~_

I woke up on my bed to see the sun was up. I gave a huge yawn before realizing what had happened. With an angry glare, I ran into the living area where Zoro and Jun were.

"You sons of a bitches..." I cursed, very agitated. "Why in sweet Dialga's name did you knock me out for?"

"It was for your own good, Reona," Jun said, no fazed by my anger.

"You have been so obsessed with planning a way through that rediculous that you've gotten little to no sleep. That's extremely unhealthy," Zoro reminded.

"Not to mention that your fur was all ruffled and out of shape. Not really 'Leader' worthy," Jun said honestly.

"Ugh...I have find out to beat this damn dungeon somehow..." I said, facepalming myself. "...Oh...what day is it?"

"...Friday," Zoro relunctantly said.

"SHIT! I'M LATE FOR MY FIGHT WITH-"

"Me?"

I turned away from the boys to see Eleca sitting on my desk chair with a cup of tea. I was about to ask why she was here, but Zoro immediately answered.

"We called her here. We thought she might help," he said.

"Yep. And judging from your notes, I can tell you hadn't had enough sleep," Eleca said.

"Yeah? So?" I asked, crossing my forelegs.

"So..." Eleca said before zapping me with a sudden Thunderbolt.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" I shouted at her.

"Its how we Raichu reenergize ourselves when we are low on electricity. Call it our 'coffee'," Eleca explained. "Anyway, you need to take break. There is no way through Purity Forest. Its all luck-based. If Hira can't get through the damn place, yeah...no chance in hell for you, Re Re.

"But have to at least try!..." I stopped when I just heard the name. "Did you just call me 'Re Re'?"

"Yeah. Like the nickname? Linda thought it was cute and Sally just laughed at it," Eleca admitted.

"...I have the sudden urge to kill you now..." I said, my eyes glowing.

"Sorry... You could've just said 'No. I don't like it. Blah blah blah.' and not be a huge ass about it," Eleca said.

"Speaking of Sally...where is our little squirt?" I asked, looking around for her.

"Playing with Linda and Usrea. Hira decided to take them on a fieldtrip. I forget where though..." Eleca admitted.

"And who gave them permission?" I asked angrily.

"Us," Zoro said with crossed arms.

"As her father and god-father, we gave them permission to go where ever it was they wanted to go," Jun supported.

I was speechless. "Y-you... Wait... What about battle?" I asked Eleca.

"Cancelled," she replied bluntly.

"You...what...ugh..." I fainted.

_~Jun's POV~_

Reona dropped to the floor, unconcious. "What happened?" I asked Eleca.

"I snapped her out of it. Well, I'll be going now. Bye," Eleca said before leaving.

"You grab her hind legs, I'll grab her fores," I ordered the Zoroark beside me.

We took Reona back in her room and made sure not to disturb her on the way out.

_~Transition~_

Once we were out of hearing view, I turned to Zoro with a curious question.

"What were you and Sala doing on the dance floor?"

"We...had one too many apple sundaes. That's all," Zoro responded, blushing under his gray fur.

"Uh-huh. And I'm the King of the South," I taunted.

I laughed as I smacked Zoro on the back-of-the-head and ran off. He shouted a couple of times before giving chase. What a moroon.

* * *

><p><strong>Reona, Zoro, Eleca, and Sally are all copyright of Shadow Master Kizone<strong>

**Jun is copyright of wishbone23**


	8. Chapter 8

_Many people, for many generations, have thought that there was only one powerful Pokemon diety who created the universe. But this is far from the truth. I should know...as I am the Pokemon diety, Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon._

* * *

><p>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Origins<p>

Chapter 8: The True Origin

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<em>

_When time first began, one who far more powerful than even I, the one I have come to call Father, created me in his image. He then gifted me with 16 Plates which were used as my source of life. However, though legend says I was the only Pokemon created, think about this. If there is an Alpha, who is the Omega?_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to find myself in the chaos of non-existance. Blackness shrouded every inch of the void. The only thing visible was me and my shining light.<p>

"Awake are we?" a voice asked.

I looked behind me to find a creature with me. He was covered in a dark aura, shrouding himself in endless mystery. He was dark gray in coloration except for his belly and underside of his tail which was black. His body was of that of a dragon, but his wings looked like my ring, only more sinister. What brought me fear most was his sharp, red-glowing glare. He didn't even look alive.

"Who are you?" I asked, keeping a firm composure.

"Oblivious of who your kin are? Such disappointment," the creature said. "Very well. I named by our Father as Omecus, the Omega."

"The Omega? As in..."

"...the end of all life if given the time or chance," he finished for me. "And you are the Alpha, Arceus. Your role is to create, while mine is to destroy."

"Kin... So you are...my brother?" I asked, still a bit confused.

"More so... 'When there is light, there is darkness; when there is hope, there is corruption; and when there is good, there is evil; one can't live without the other...' as is said by Father," Omecus said, stepping (or floating) toward me. "So sis, how's about a little sparring contest?"

"A wha-"

"Fusion Flare!" Omecus shouted.

A giant sphere of fiery energy forced me off my balance, flinging me across the void. I shook my head, but I was still a bit dazed.

"Defend yourself sister!" Omecus shouted as he flew at me, glowing with electricity.

"Roar of Time!" I shouted, retaliating against the creature that is my brother.

The attack came out as a massive beam that could potentially distort time. It hit Omecus hard, sending him back in a daze.

"...Well I asked for it..." Omecus joked as he rubbed his head out of his daze.

As he was dazed, I disappeared into the shadows. This confused him for a moment before he used a move to freeze the entire area around him (Glaciate). This brought me out of the shadows, but it didn't hit me thankfully.

"Very impressive, sister of the light, you are remarkably strong naturally," Omecus said with a grin.

"As are you, brother of the darkness," I said.

Both our bodies glowed with power and aura: mine being a yellow aura while his was purple. I rose myself higher than him. As I did, multitudes of purple glowing orbs floated around Omecus.

"Prepare for Judgement!" I shouted as my aura turned into a single sphere.

This sphere destroyed itself to become multitudes of comets that were aimed directly at Omecus.

"Chaos Rain!" Omecus shouted, launching his purple orbs at my comets.

Both attacks clashed into each other and very soon, we were surrounded by colorless spheres that were named Planets. Stars were formed, planets were born, and the void became a whole universe...or possibly more.

"What... What did we just do?" I asked as I stared at the multitudes of planets.

"Our role as dieties," Omecus said, making me face him. "Father created us for a certain purpose, to play our part. My part is to destroy the things you create, while you are created to decide the fate of all beings."

"What beings?" I asked.

"...You'll figure it out," Omecus said before flying to a random planet and calling his own.

* * *

><p><em>He was right though. I did figure it out. The way the planets were colorless could only mean that there was no time going and thus no space. Using my powers of creation, I created an egg which contained three beings who would have these natures: Time, Space, and MatterAntimatter._

_As I did this, Omecus created his own Pokemon: a reincarnation of his emptiness. Soon after, I created beings who would roam the new planets, help them develop and grow. These beings were soon called Pokemon. But at first, they were mindless and still, and I was curious as of why._

_Then, I immediately figured it out. I created a second egg which contain spirits of knowledge, emotion, and willpower. With the willpower, Pokemon gain the ability to move about; with knowledge, they became intelligent, enabling them to harvest trees and grow gardens; and with emotion, they learn to feel love, hate, joy, sorrow, anger, and many other emotions._

_The seas were created by Kyogre, the land was created by Groudon, and the sky was created by Rayquaza. Temples were protected by powerful golems. Lugia and Ho-oh lived above and below the sea. Everything looked prospering in the world. But this soon changed when Omecus began stiring again._

_My brother saw my progress and took the intention to destroy my progress. Using his creation, he sent a meteor at my creations, causing millions to die upon impact. I was in shock; everything that I worked hard on was gone... Or so I thought until my Legendary Pokemon rose from the ashes, unharmed slightly._

_Thanks to their surviving, the world soon prospered again with newly evolved Pokemon being introduced. But with there being new Pokemon, there was also a new other species: human. I don't wish to point fingers, but I do blame humans for some feuds that happened over the course of history. Before humans became known, Pokemon that are considered rivals or even enemies to each other now were friends to each other then._

_Dialga and Palkia, despite being siblings, had a sort of love connection. Though this soon became hatred when humans argued between who was the better diety. Same went on for most other duos and trios; humans were ignorant of the consequences of such as well. Without permission, Giratina destroyed an entire civilization because he was angered about Dialga and Palkia's sudden hatred toward each other and blamed the humans for it. This ended in his banishment._

_Rayquaza had to qwell a fight between Kyogre and Groudon, forcing them to live in a trench and a volcano respectfully. Luckily, some Legendary Pokemon were immune to the humans' foolish worships and remained friends toward each other. Soon, the civilizations of those humans collapsed and died, turning into new civilizations. Humans still worshiped Pokemon, but now equally as partners; but some of course saw Pokemon as slaves which angers me greatly to no end._

_It didn't take me long to realize it, but I saw the meteor that killed the old world Pokemon was gone. The Pokemon, known as Kyurem, moved about and caused massive destruction across the world. This forced me to separate two of its traits: its truths and its ideals; and create two new Pokemon: Reshiram and Zekrom._

_From then on, I simply watched as time went by and as the world grew into what it is now. All my beloved children had became partners to so many humans. This event was beautiful to me, seeing a sort of harmony that I never dreamed of seeing. But my dream turned into my greatest nightmare._

_A single human, who goes by the name of Ghetsis, and his fellow Sages and Shadow Triad created a door way which enabled Omecus to appear on the surface of the world._

* * *

><p>I stood watching as the event took place. Those foolish humans opened the way for Omecus; I had to intervene...but what if its a trap? I had to consider my options: Go or not go.<p>

"Ugh. Go," I finally decided.

With a cautious mind, I set out to Ghetsis' lair.

_~Transition~_

Once I was at Ghetsis' lair, in human form, I hid myself until what I feared came true.

"Yes. Arise, mighty dark one! Arise and give your power! I shall be the only human to have Pokemon, and I shall rule the world!" Ghetsis shouted.

A talon came forth from the opened portal, signalling me to attack.

"Humans, stop this nonsense now!" I shouted, getting of hiding.

Ghetsis didn't move; he was so distracted by his success that he didn't see me or his huge mistake. My eyes opened wider as Omecus' figure became more visible with every step. My worst fear came true, Omecus appeared in the world. The portal closed behind Omecus.

"O Mighty Dark One, please lend me your power and destroy all humans and give all Pokemon in the world to me!" Ghetsis wished.

"Hmhmhm," Omecus chuckled darkly. "Foolish human."

By just opening his mouth, Omecus absorbed Ghetsis and Sages' souls, devouring them and making his dark aura more visible.

"Omecus..." I said, glaring at the Omega.

"Lovely to see you again, sister, but our time together is going to have to end short. I have business elsewhere," Omecus before flying right passed me.

_~Transition~_

I teleported to the outside to see a horrific sight. There were clouds covering the sky, and lightning appearing every moment or two. But that was only the half of it; Omecus was in the air, with his mouth open, absorbing thousands of souls per second.

"Those are all... HUMAN SOULS!" I shouted in realization.

I transformed into my Pokemon form and sprung into the air. My aura revealed itself, myself ready to attack.

"Judgement!" I shouted.

But my attack only hit a barrier that Omecus was hiding behind. I tried other attacks like Hyper Beam, but all didn't even make a dent. Omecus seemingly became stronger as his aura became more fierce and visible. I didn't know what to do; so many humans were dying and I couldn't help them. But then I reached to an ultimate decision.

"Hey, Omecus!" I called, getting his attention. "How about a family reunion!"

I made tackle on him, breaking through his shield and forcing him to the ground.

"You should have done that, sis," Omecus said, as he scratched his in his daze.

"Omecus, though I can not rid the world of your existence, I can at least rid it of your presence," I said, standing firm. "You have done a terrible thing, Omecus, and so I must punish you by banishing you to the world there is no existence, no people, no nothing; a world called Limbo."

"There exists such a place?" Omecus asked.

A portal made by me opened under him, forcing him inward; inward into an eternity of himself alone in the forever void. However, I had the feeling that this won't be the last I see of him. I looked at what damage was caused by Omecus; every human was gone, dead. I saw tears coming from the Pokemon's eyes. My presence didn't even faze them.

* * *

><p><em>My heart felt dark... empty just as the world was. I could have done something to prevent such a tragedy... But I did nothing... It's all my fault... All...my...fault...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>New Pokemon:<strong>

**Omecus**

**Species: The Omega Pokemon**

**Type: Normal (Despite looking like a dragon)**

**Height: 10'06"**

**Weight: 890.7 lbs.**

**Pokedex Entry: This Pokemon was thought of as an Unknown Pokemon. In ancient folklore, it is considered the "Bringer of Armageddon". It can absorb souls by opening is large mouth.**

**Ability: Multitype**

**Signature Move: Chaos Rain/Chaos Storm  
>Chaos Rain - Power: 120 - Type Depends on Plate.<br>Chaos Storm - Power: 195 - Type Depends on Plate.**


End file.
